Naruto Selingkuh?
by Ms.NA0YUK1
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto sibuk dengan misi masing-masing, suatu ketika saat Hinata pulang ke desa. dia malah mendapati Naruto berselingkuh dengan wanita asing. benarkan ini semua nyata! - Cerita ketiga dengan pairing NaruHina. Please read and review. author baru, mohon bimbingannya -


**Naruto Selingkuh?!**

Sudah setahun lamanya Hinata dan Naruto menjalin hubungan kekasih. Seluruh warga desa juga sudah mengetahui dan mengakui keduanya sebagai pasangan paling serasi. Menggantikan kedua orang tua Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Bedanya, kalau versi dulu Minato adalah tipe cool dan Kushina yang heboh, sekarang Hinata yang cool dan Naruto yang heboh. Tapi semuanya bukan masalah selama mereka saling mencintai.

Hinata baru saja pulang dari misi panjangnya selama dua minggu. Misinya mengawal pangeran dari negeri seberang. Bukan misi yang susah, namun memakan waktu yang panjang dan melelahkan. Kali ini Hinata menjalankan misinya dengan timnya, yaitu Kiba dan Shino serta Ten ten dan Lee. Misi berjalan lancar, meskipun pangeran yang mereka kawal sangat cerewet dan manja. Hinata bahkan sempat bersyukur meskipun Naruto sangat cerewet dan manja, setidaknya Naruto lebih baik dari pada pangeran aneh itu.

"Nee-sama!" panggil Hanabi dari arah pintu. "Hanabi, tumben tidak latihan?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku melihat kau pulang, Nee-sama. Makanya aku segera ke sini, Ayah juga mengizinkanku untuk menyelesaikan latihan lebih awal kok. Aku sangat merindukanmu Nee-san!" jelas Hanabi bersemangat. "Ah, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Ini." Hinata menyodorkan penjepit rambut dengan ornament kupu-kupu berwarna pink yang indah. "Oleh-olehmu, kamu lebih kangen sama ini kan, daripada sama Onee mu ini? Goda Hinata. "Tidak, kok! Tentu saja aku lebih merindukanmu. Tapi Oleh-olehnya juga sih, bonus. He he, arigatou Nee-sama." Hanabi memperhatikan jepitan itu dengan seksama, mengagumi keindahannya.

"Hanabi, apa Naruto-kun pernah ke sini waktu aku tidak ada?" Tanya Hinata sambil merapikan peralatan ninjanya, dia sudah berganti pakaian dari pakaian tugas menjadi pakaian santai dengan rok panjang dan baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu kesukaannya. "Tidak ada." Jawab Hanabi singkat. Aneh sekali pikir Hinata, Naruto seharusnya pulang lebih awal satu minggu daripada Hinata, dan Hinata tidak sempat mengatakan tentang misinya kepada Naruto. Seharusnya Naruto mampir ke rumah untuk bertemu dengannya seperti biasa. Tetapi mungkin saja salah staff Hokage ke enam memberitahukannya bahwa Hinata sedang ada misi di luar desa, pikir Hinata berusaha positif.

"Otou-sama, aku sudah pulang." Setelah selesai berberes-beres, Hinata langsung turun menemui Ayahnya di bawah. "Senang melihatmu sudah kembali, apakah misi kali ini menyulitkanmu?" Tanya Hiashi, "Tidak, Otou-sama. Tim kami lebih dari handal dalam menangani misi kali ini, sehingga semuanya berjalan lancar." Jelas Hinata. "Baguslah. Kau sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, tentu saja misi mengawal seperti ini bukanlah masalah untukmu. Apakah kau akan keluar Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi saat dia memperhatikan penampilan putrinya. "Hai, benar, Otou-sama. Aku ingin keluar sebentar bertemu dengan teman-teman, apa tidak apa-apa, Otou-sama?", "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kau beristirahat di rumah hari ini. Tapi jika kau memang harus menemui teman-temanmu, maka pergilah." Kata Hiashi mengizinkan. "Baiklah, Otou-sama. Aku berangkat dulu."

Kondisi desa tidak berubah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meskipun masih ada beberapa bangunan dan fasilitas desa yang masih harus diperbaiki pasca insiden bulan. Hinata berjalan-jalan dengan santai mengelilingi desa, sudah lama juga dia tidak jalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu berjalan bersama Hanabi, atau dengan Naruto. Terkadang juga dengan Kiba dan Shino, atau dengan rombongan cewek-cewek seperti Ten ten, Ino, dan Sakura.

"Hinata-sama, anda sudah pulang. Selamat datang kembali." Beberapa shinobi muda dari keluarga Hyugaa menyapa Hinata dengan sopan. "Hai, terima kasih. Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata dengan ramah. "Kami akan berlatih, Hinata-sama. Agar kami bisa menjadi kuat seperti Neji-sama dan Hinata-sama." Jelas shinobi muda tersebut. "Aku tidak sekuat itu, Neji Ni-san lah yang kuat. Mungkin shinobi hyuga yang terkuat." Jelas Hinata merendah. "Pergilah, jangan sampai terlambat latihan.", "Hai, Hinata-sama. Kami permisi dulu."

Sudah tiga tahun sejak Neji tiada, namun dia akan tetap di kenang sebagai Shinobi terkuat dari Hyuga, meskipun dia harus berlapang dada di surga. Berlapang dada, jika suatu saat gelar itu akan diambil oleh Hinata atau Hanabi. Ingatan tentang Neji tiba-tiba membuat Hinata ingin mengunjungi makam kakaknya itu. Dengan langkah yang ringan, Hinata memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke toko bunga Ino. Membeli beberapa bunga, baru pergi ke makam Neji.

Toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka tidak pernah berubah, meskipun zaman sudah berganti, bahkan toko ini sudah beberapa kali dibangun kembali karena hancur oleh beberapa kejadian. Keluarga Yamanaka selalu membangunnya seperti sedia kala, mungkin untuk mempertahankan karya Tuan Yamanaka, ayah Ino yang juga sudah tiada akibat perang dunia shinobi ke empat, perang yang sama yang sudah menelan puluhan ribu jiwa, termasuk Neji.

"Selamat datang! Oh, Hinata!" Sapa Ino. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Ino lagi. "Aku perlu beberapa bunga, aku ingin ke makam Neji." Kata Hinata. "Neji suka bunga matahari kan? Tunggu sebentar akan kusiapkan untukmu, duduklah." Ino mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di meja yang ada, "Teh?" tanyanya pada Hinata. Ino menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuk beberapa tamu yang pesanannya membutuhkan sedikit waktu. Extra service dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Ini Hinata, silahkan.", "Terima kasih, Ino." Ino telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan sempurna, kemampuannya dalam merangkai bunga memang tidak diragukan lagi. Hinata selalu puas dengan karangan bunga Ino. "Kenapa hari ini kamu sendirian, Hinata? Bukannya biasanya Naruto tidak pernah melepaskanmu lagi? Kalian benar-benar lengket seperti perangko. Hi hi hi." Goda Ino. "Ah, tidak juga kok. Kan aku juga biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian juga, tidak selalu bersama Naruto-kun." Elak Hinata. "Iya, tapi kalau bisa dibilang. Kau bersama keluargamu 20%, bersama timmu 20%, bersama teman cewek-cewek kita 10%, sisanya 50% bersama Naruto sepanjang waktu." Jelas Ino meneruskan godaannya lagi.

Satu hal yang masih belum berubah dari Hinata. Hinata memang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, anggun dan berhati baik dan lembut. Dia sekarang lebih kuat dan juga diperhitungkan di desa Konoha. Hubungannya dengan Naruto juga berkembang dengan sangat baik. Namun Hinata masihlah nona pemalu dari clan Hyuga, dia masih saja bisa merona jika digoda sedikit oleh teman-temannya.

"Tidak seperti itu kok! Sudahlah aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa Ino." Balas Hinata mengambil langkah seribu. "Masih bisa saja dia malu-malu begitu. Ha ha ha." Tawa Ino menjadi-jadi, "Loh, tadi sepertinya Naruto ada di desa. Tadi dia dengan siapa ya?"

"Argh! Ku mohon! Bangunlah Kagura-san! Mana mungkin kau bisa mabuk dan tertidur sedangkan di luar sana masih terang!" omel Naruto frustasi. Naruto yang sudah pulang lebih dulu daripada Hinata bukannya mendapatkan liburan selama menunggu gadisnya pulang, dia malah diberikan misi aneh oleh Hokage ke enam yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi gurunya sendiri.

"Aku hanya diberi misi untuk menjagamu selama di Konoha, Kagura-san! Membawamu dalam keadaan mabuk tidak tertulis di misiku!" omel Naruto lagi. "Sudahlah, Naruto-san. Sebaiknya kau antar dia pulang. Sudah bagus dia bisa tertidur, sebelum kau datang tadi dia selalu mengoceh yang aneh-aneh. Saranku kau bawa dia pulang sebelum dia bangun dan mengoceh yang aneh-aneh lagi," Saran pemilik kedai. Hari terburuk yang pernah ada, pikir Naruto. Padahal dia sudah menantikan hari ini, karena dia tahu Hinata akan pulang dari misinya hari ini. Bahkan Naruto sudah berencana mengajaknya makan ramen di kedai ichiraku. Dasar wanita mabuk menyusahkan, omel Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah, paman. Terima kasih sarannya, aku akan segera membawa dia pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan menyerah untuk membangunkan Kagura-san. Kagura-san adalah ninja utusan desa lain. Dia adalah salah satu bangsawan di desanya, dan kedatangannya di Konoha adalah kunjungannya untuk mempelajari jutsu medis dari Sakura dan Shizune. Tapi nyatanya bangsawan ini susah dikendalikan, dan kadang-kadang maunya sendiri. Sehingga hokage ke enam harus menugaskan Naruto, Ninja yang sedang senggang ini untuk menjadi pengawalnya di Konoha. Mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal bodoh, dan melindunginya dari orang-orang jahat. Bangsawan memang biasanya ditarget dalam berbagai rencana criminal bukan?

Naruto memapah Kagura dengan paksa, meletakkan tangan Kagura di sekitar lehernya dan dia merangkul pinggang Kagura-san agar bisa menopangnya. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menggedongnya di punggung, tapi dia tidak mau terkena muntahan orang mabuk yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja terjadi. Tidak akan! Pikirnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Kagura mulai tersadar saat dipapah Naruto. "Kagura-san, diam dan bertahanlah aku akan mengantarmu ke kediamanmu secepatnya." Perintah Naruto. "Shin kau jahat! Seharusnya kau menerimaku, aku ini nona besar di desa! Bisa-bisanya kau mencampakkanku!" omel Kagura-san dalam kondisi mabuk. Dia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri, meskipun sedikit terhuyung karena mabuk. "Shin!" panggilnya pada Naruto, "Shin siapa? Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau ini benar-benar mabuk Kagura-san." Jelas Naruto. "Tidak kau adalah Shinku, milik ku! Kau harus menjadi milikku!" Kagura-san kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sementara Naruto hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya yang sepertinya percuma saja.

"Shin, aku mencintaimu." Kata Kagura-san, dan dia mencium Naruto. Naruto terlalu shock untuk menghindar, baru saat dia berusaha melepaskan Kagura-san dia melihat sebuah petaka. Hinata melihatnya!

Hinata sangat terkejut mendapati pacarnya, kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya satu-satunya sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain. Berciuman dengan gadis lain, yang sepertinya bukan gadis dari desa Konoha. Karena kalau dia memang dari desa Konoha, harusnya dia tahu Naruto itu milik siapa.

Tapi alih-alih menegur atau mengomeli Naruto yang ketahuan selingkuh di depannya, Hinata justru berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di pelukan gadis asing itu. Bahkan dia melupakan bahwa rangkaian bunga untuk Neji bahkan sudah tidak ada ditangannya lagi

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto, ketika dia melihat kekasihnya berlari menghindarinya. Ini malapetaka, pikir Naruto. "Kagura-san, kumohon lepaskan aku!" paksa Naruto. Dengan terpaksa Naruto menggunakan Jutsu teleportasi kreasi Ayahnya dan membawa Kagura-san ke dalam kantor Hokage. "Ada apa ini Naruto?" protes Kakashi, melihat Naruto yang kesal dan Kagura yang sedang mabuk. "Wanita jalang ini mabuk di tengah hari begini, dan dia malah memanggilku dengan nama Shin dan menciumku! Sialnya Hinata melihat dia menciumku, sekarang dia sedang lari entah kemana. Aku harus menyingkirkan orang aneh ini, baru bisa mengejar Hinata. Ini ku kembalikan kepadamu, sejak awal ini bukan misi resmiku. Gomen Kakashi-sensei, kali ini saja! Hinata tampak sangat sedih dan marah!" Dan Naruto kembali menghilang dengan menggunakan jutsunya. "Aduh, kenapa bisa begini." Kata Kakashi bingung.

Naruto kembali ke depan kedai dalam sekejap mata, dia menemukan bunga matahari yang dijatuhkan oleh Hinata. Dia pasti mau ke tempat Neji, pikir Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung berlari menuju makam Neji. Dia terus memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya, berharap bisa bertemu Hinata. Sesampainya di makam Neji, Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata di sana. Sepertinya dia tidak jadi ke sini, apa mungkin langsung pulang ke rumah? Pikirnya lagi.

Hari sudah gelap, Naruto sudah mengelilingi Konoha untuk mencari Hinata. Kekasihnya itu tidak ada di makam Neji, di kediaman Hyuga juga tidak ada, di rumah Tenten, Kiba dan Shino juga tidak. Naruto sudah hampir frustasi, dan rasanya dia sangat ingin mengaktifkan mode sennin nya. "Baiklah! Sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi." Katanya pada diri sendiri. Naruto berdiam diri sebentar, dan dalam sekejap saja Matanya sudah berubah. Ada corak kejinggaan di kelopak matanya, dan matanya juga berubah seperti mata katak, dia sudah memasuki mode sennin.

Setelah mencari keberadaan chakra Hinata, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukannya. Hinata sedang berada di lapangan di sudut desa, lapangan yang sering digunakan mereka sebagai tempat latihan dulu. Mereka berdua memiliki kenangan di tempat ini. Tepat saat ujian chunnin, Hinata dan Naruto bertemu di sini. Hinata memberikannya semangat dan pada hari itu dan Naruto menang, mungkin selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi setelah sekian lama dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena pada hari itu dia bertemu Hinata di sini. Hinata duduk di salah satu batang kayu besar, dan dia sedang menangis. Entah sejak kapan dia menangis di sana, Naruto merasa benar-benar bodoh tidak menggunakan mode Sennin sejak awal.

"Hinata." Panggilnya lemah. Hinata terlihat terkejut mendapati Naruto sudah menemukannya. "Naruto-kun." "Jangan menangis Hinata, jangan menangis." Naruto melangkah lebih dekat. Hinata menghapus air matanya dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Kenapa Naruto-kun ada di sini?" tanyanya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Hinata, kau menghilang begitu saja." "Dimana wanita itu?" Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Selama berjam-jam Hinata terus memikirkan, apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Apakah dia punya nyali untuk bertanya soal wanita itu pada Naruto? Apakah Naruto akan mengatakan bahwa dia lebih memilih wanita itu ketimbang dirinya?

"Dia ada bersama Kakashi-sensei. Hinata dengarkan aku, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau harus percaya padaku.", "Lalu kenapa dia bisa bersama denganmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata masih berusaha menahan air matanya. "Ini hanya misi Hinata, Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk menjaga wanita itu. Dia adalah bangsawan dari desa lain yang sedang berada di Konoha.", "Tapi kau memeluknya dan bahkan menciumnya! Apa kau sadar dengan itu?" suara Hinata mulai meninggi, menyiratkan emosi yang ditahannya sejak tadi. "Wanita gila itu yang menciumku Hinata, aku hanya korban di sini." Jelas Naruto sabar. Dia tahu betul Hinata bukan tipe wanita pencemburu, tapi ciuman tadi memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Tapi kau tidak menolaknya, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak berusaha menolak saat dia menciummu. Kau seharusnya. ." Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya, air matanya mengalir lagi. "Hinata, kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak menerima permintaan dari Kakashi-sensei. Hentikan Hinata, jangan menangis lagi." Naruto menggapai Hinata, menarik tangannya sehingga gadis itu tertarik ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis, kumohon. Kau menyakitiku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis begini." Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata, memegang kepala gadis itu memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak mungkin memilih wanita tua itu ketimbang dirimu, Hinata.", "Apa? tua?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya, sudah ku bilang dia adalah bangsawan dari desa lain. Usianya sudah mencapai setengah abad. Sepertinya dia punya sesuatu yang mirip dengan Nenek Tsunade, makanya wajahnya masih terlihat muda." Hinata terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto, kontan dia merasa sangat malu karena mencurigai Narutonya berselingkuh dengan wanita tua. "Tapi, sudahlah. Intinya aku, Uzumaki Naruto, hanya mencintai kau seorang. Hyuga Hinata." Jelas Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. "Kenapa kau menangis lagi Hinata?!" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Naruto-kun, aku sangat senang." Jawab Hinata yang langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto memeluknya kembali dengan lebih erat, mencoba membuktikan bahwa cintanya juga sebesar cinta Hinata. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku bertindak dengan bodoh, seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmy terlebih dahulu.", "Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau tidak salah, ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Untung saja ini bisa diatasi hari ini juga, aku tidak suka membuatmu sedih lama-lama." Jelas Naruto, tangannya mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang. "Lagipula aku senang, karena pacarku adalah Hyuga Hinata, gadis pemalu yang manis. Kalau saja aku berakhir dengan Sakura-chan, mungkin aku sudah mati saat ini." Kata Naruto, Hinata tertawa mendengar ocehan Naruto sekaligus merasa malu.

"Aku juga mencintamu, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata. Naruto merasa dia merona karena pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Hinata, masih bisa saja dia merona karena gadisnya ini. "Hei, Hinata. Kalau kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu, aku jadi ingin menciummu. Kau tahu, aku tadi dicium oleh wanita tua itu. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghapusnya." Goda Naruto, dia mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Hinata. Menarik gadis itu lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka bedua, dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang Hinata dan sebelahnya lagi di wajah gadis itu, tidak memberikan celah baginya untuk kabur.

"Hihi, dengan senang hati Naruto-kun." Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto dan mencium Naruto. Kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu berciuman, dan saling mengeratkan pada diri masing-masing. Ketika mereka membutuhkan udara, barulah Naruto melepaskan gadisnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara. "Hinata! Menikahlah denganku!" pinta Naruto dia masih mengangkat Hinata tinggi-tinggi seperti anak-anak. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata senang, dia bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata, namun Naruto menurunkannya tapi tidak membiarkan dirinya memijak ke tanah. Naruto menggedongnya dan mencium gadisnya sekali lagi.


End file.
